<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dan’s Secret by Rawritsamehh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235108">Dan’s Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh'>Rawritsamehh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, this is my own head canon enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is hiding a bit of a secret....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dan’s Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to Jude for the prompt: “one of them is secretly a cat person” </p>
<p>how could I say no? :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s been an abundance of strange ads on his laptop recently. Now, Phil was used to seeing some...peculiar things via ads, but he usually knew exactly why they were there. There’s only so many excuses one can make for vaugely tentacle-shaped sex toy adverts and absurdly sexy underwear, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, these ads, he’s clueless about. It began with scrolling through twitter and seeing a few flashy ads for cat things: a tower thing, some treats, even one particularly heart wrenching “adopt cats locally!” post. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This spiraled into cat videos appearing in his YouTube recommendations, paid promotions for local shelters and pet stores peppering his facebook newsfeed, and cat accounts popping up on Instagram. It was quite perplexing. The time Wish promoted fake teeth made more sense, to be honest. Phil tends to google some weird, off the wall shit sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For several months this continues, and Phil just brushes it off as some strange google algorithm thing. The does start melting a bit every time a cute kitten graces his screen, though, so he can’t really argue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t usual for Phil to use Dan’s things or vice versa. They will often just grab whatever phone, laptop, switch, underwear etc is closest or most convenient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when Phil walks into the lounge and sees Dan on his laptop, he doesn’t bat an eye. Dan though, he clearly jumps and closes whatever he was browsing and closes the computer before trying to smile and act like normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil is suspicious. He squints and cocks his head a bit, trying to interpret Dan’s odd body language. It’s obvious he’s up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Phil has no idea what. It isn’t near his birthday, or their anniversary, so that couldn’t be it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan,” Phil starts. “Whatcha up to?” He moves to sit on the sofa, their knees now touching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! I was just in a weird Wikipedia spiral, you know me.” Dan says, non-convincingly. He’s never been a good liar.  M </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, alright. If you say so.” Phil grabs his laptop and opens it, fully planning on just watching some sloth videos. He’s been working all morning and his brain needs a break. Dan gets up and heads to the kitchen without another word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can open safari, he notices that Dan didn’t close out the browser; it seems like it was accidentally minimized, instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon maximizing it, he notices there's several tabs open. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>London Animal Shelter - Available Cats </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10 Tips For New Cat Owners </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat - Wikipedia </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>YouTube - Six Tips For Bringing A New Cat Home </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Your Home Kitten Ready? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Petsmart - Cat Necessities </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just sits there, clicking between each tab in confusion. Why is Dan looking at cats? Is he just in a spiral, or is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking? They’ve never discussed the idea of adopting a cat before; he’s been under the impression Dan didn’t really like them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan?” Phil calls out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dan responds, still in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gets up and carries his laptop with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s this all about? Curiousity or…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan! The tabs! The cat stuff!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just, you know, a spiral. As usual.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you secretly a cat person? Are you wanting to adopt a cat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil smiles as he says this, Dan’s eyes growing wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! Of course not!” Dan exclaims. Again, he isn’t good at lying– or perhaps Phil just knows him too well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you know. I love cats. I wouldn’t mind adopting a cat with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s expression is priceless. Eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Looking equally like a child who got caught in the cookie jar and a child who was just offered a whole batch of cookies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve thought about it before, but I always thought you didn’t like cats. It makes sense for our lifestyle, anyway. They’re more independent, they do well in apartments...I’m all for it, Dan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either can say anything else, Dan grabs the laptop and opens the tab of the local shelter. Phil can practically feel the excitement radiating from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve gotta show you some that I found earlier, I think I’m already in love….” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>